


I'm doing quite well

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: My poems 'cause they're my way to express feelings





	1. I'm doing quite well

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure in my language so if there are any mistakes or something, tell me please  
> Thanks for reading ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you hear my words?  
> Will I keep moving towards?

I'm doing quite well, I hope,  
But, honestly, I think I'm not.  
I am so fast to overwhelm...  
Oh, god, I want it all to end.

Well, sometimes I understand  
That my thoughts are such a trap  
And reality's my better friend  
But I'm so far from what I've planned.

I am got lost in these mixed feelings  
And spending days watching the ceilings.  
Will I ever be defined?  
How am I supposed to find

A simply way to feel okay,  
To throw my doubts far away?  
To start and end a day with smile  
\- is the best of all lifestyles.

How to accept that on one day  
This feeling will no longer stay?  
How to accept that feeling bad  
Is just another healing step?

Will I support myself one day?  
Because I have so much to say  
Myself and to believe  
And finally wake up from grief.


	2. I'm sorry and I'm asking, you know you don't have to answer

I was throwing myself from you away  
Silently begging you to ask me to stay.  
I was writing that I am a burden  
Quietly hoping that you have _heard me._  
I did not tell you anything but I would if you asked  
I thought you could see through my mask...

But you couldn't.  
And dear, that's okay, I do not accuse,  
Honestly, I am the one who should excuse.

I'm sorry it took too long  
For me to understand  
(Please tell me I'm wrong  
This feeling - I can't stand)

I wanted to be happy  
I wanted to be told I'm loved  
I'm sorry for being sappy  
I'm scared of being unloved.

So tired of feeling anxious,  
Not able to feel relaxed,  
So sorry for being fractious,  
Maybe I am nearly to be collapsed.


	3. That day of May

That day of May I remember slightly  
I know I felt myself delighted  
"I believe in us" then I swore  
You know. I do not anymore.

I honestly do not know why  
But your words have made me cry  
Many times.  
And each of them I remember brightly  
Maybe 'cause now you rarely write me  
Any signs.

You always say you're very fickle  
And what I've learned from now on:  
If someone says they'll break your heart  
You should believe at least a little:  
It's better end it up alone  
Than feel yourself as teared apart.


End file.
